Jog Your Memory
by mnash123
Summary: Ever wonder what happened between Townsend and Aunt Abby? Well here are some deleted scenes to prove that maybe just maybe they are more than partners. One-shot may turn into one-shot collection. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I should be writing for Why Didn't You Tell Me? but I have a really good reason for this. So you probably don't know that my very good friend Bornastar1's birthday is coming up and she asked me to write this. I am going to do a bunch of one-shots about the infamous Townsend and Abby. I hope they turn out good and I accept constructive criticism because they make my writing better but if you feel the need to bash on it just because then keep it to yourself. If you have an idea for one please feel free to pm me anytime and I will try my best to do it. I'm not sure where any of these will go but bear with me please. Okay so here it is. The first of hopefully many Townsend/Abby one-shots. Quick warning: There will be a little bit of cussing so just to let you know and it's a bit steamy.**

_**This one happens when Cammie is sleepwalking to Preston's house in OSOT.**_

**Jogging your memory**

Abby's pov

"_Just checking in with your mom, Squirt." _I said as I winked shutting the door. Okay so I was doing a little more that 'just checking in' but Squirt and her friends really don't need to know that. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. _This couch is kinda like the one from the room we had in Buenos Aires._ I chuckle quietly to myself thinking about how I totally saved Townsends butt there. _Ahhh. Buenos Aires… Those were the good old days…_

"Townsend, did you booby trap the doors yet?" I ask after realizing he is sitting there looking on the computer. Probably going over surveillance videos. Again.

"Abigail, how many times do I need to remind you? I'm an agent of Her Majesty's Secret Service," Townsend says glancing up at me with a bit of annoyance clear in his voice. "I do not do _booby _traps."**(If you can tell me what book and chapter that is in you get a cookie!)**

"Well guess what Eddie. I do and I have already gone over those surveillance videos three times. Give it a rest for once. It is okay to admit I was right once in a while." I say referring to many times when indeed I was right and that indignant fool won't admit it.

"Oh you see dear Abigail. I can admit it. There just is never the need to do it when I'm with you." He says smirking. Okay. Deep breathes Abby. He is just trying to get under your skin.

"Oh really now? Well what about Buenos Aires? Or Acapulco? Or even Las Vegas last year! You know, when I had to go save your sorry spy ass when you just _insisted _on going through the casino. And almost blew our cover when you were drunk." I say thinking for sure I had him there.

"Okay. You want to go there. I do believe that when we were in Las Vegas we BOTH were drunk. And later that night you seemed fine since you were all over me." Oh no he didn't.

"You know I vividly remember you kissed me first." By this time we both had stood up and were a few feet from each other. Our eyes were locked with each other's.

"How do you remember it vividly? You were drunk."

"I may have been drunk but I'm still a spy." And I dream about it all the time I finished in my head. I mean just because it happens doesn't mean I will ever _ever_ admit it out loud.

_~flashback~ _

_We stumble into the room. Wow. Are we really this drunk? As we walk into the room, we realize that there is only one bed. Hmm… Oh well!_

"_Abigail I think I will sleep on the couch." Townsend says as he collapse on it._

"_No its okay. You can sleep with me if you want." I say not realizing what I said until it's too late. He smirks._

"_Oh really? And here I thought that you hated me." He says as he sits up._

"_Oh believe me I do. But the couch looked uncomfortable so I just thought- actually never mind you can just sleep there jackass." _

"_No no I think I will sleep on the bed with you." He says choosing his words wisely. Man, for a drunk guy, he seems to have a lot of self-control. Oh yeah. Duh Abby. He's a spy of course he is gonna have self-control. Now why can't I have mine? Oh crap he is walking over. He stops a few feet in front of me._

"_You know Abigail that's too bad. Because I happen to think you looked beautiful tonight."_

"_Oh so you're saying I don't look beautiful every other night." I say back with a ghost of a smile on my face. He thinks I look beautiful. Wow what is happening me?_

"_Oh come on Abby, you know what I meant." Whoa. He just called me Abby. Not Abigail. The next thing I know he is a few inches away from my face. You know, I never realized how blue Townsend's eyes are. _

_Crap! Why can't I think of anything to say to that? Damn him and his stupid mesmerizing ey-. Before I could even finish my sentence; his lips were crashed onto mine. _**(Okay don't judge me I am not good with describing kissing scenes so please no flames!)**_ The kiss was fierce but also filled with passion and want. His lips were soft and I'm pretty sure I could feel him smirk a little bit when I matched his intensity kissing him back just as fierce. I tangle my hands in his hair as he pulls be by the hips closer to him. I am the first to break the kiss because as crazy as it sounds; spies can only hold their breath for so long. And believe me; I can hold it for a long time. We both pant and we get lost in each other's eyes. Okay Abby. He isn't going to catch you totally off guard._

_The next thing I know; I pushed him on the couch. I slowly walk up to him prolonging the wait. Once I'm close enough; I sit on him with us chest to chest. I tangle one hand in his hair and my other hand running up his very defined abs as I crash my lips on his. His hands find my hips as he grips them tightly. I slowly grind my hips into him and he growls against my lips._

"_Abigail, you're playing with fire" he says. I look in his eyes and I see they are filled with lust._

"_Playing with fire is my specialty."_

_~flashback over~_

"Well obviously I don't have as great a memory as the lovely Abigail Cameron so maybe you can jog my memory." He says with eyes full of is that lust? Well I don't have anything to lose so I take another step forward to bring us chest to chest. I look him straight in the eye.

"Well I guess I should. Of course to jog your memory." I lean in as does he and we lock lips.

"Hey Abb- WHOA um I think I will um wait until your finished… Sorry." Liz says walking in from her room making us jump apart. Good Lord Townsend almost fell over his own foot he was so shocked.

"No that's okay. What did you need?" I say trying to not attract attention to my now light pink cheeks. Just then Macey and Bex come in. Both with evil smirks on their face and their eyebrows raised.

"Abby. I did not know you had a thing for Agent Townsend." Bex says as she crosses her arms.

"Wait wait wait. I see one, two, three, but where is Squirt?" I say thinking she was probably just sleeping. Now is not the time to be wrong.

"Um that's why I can in here; we were hoping Cam was in here with you." Liz says still a little flustered by the scene she walked in on. Crap!

"Wait what?! Cammie isn't in there with you? Why isn't she in the room with you guys _sleeping_?" Townsend says finally after him trying to stay out of the awkward moment that had started to unfold.

"No we woke up and she wasn't in her bed." Macey said.

"Townsend, what time is it?" I say starting to get frantic. If Squirt ran away again; Rachael will have my head.

"It is three in the morning we need to leave now and go look for her before she gets far wherever she is. Ms. McHenry and Ms. Baxter; I want you to go look in a five block radius of this building together. Don't split up unless necessary. Abigail and I will split up and check as much of the town as we can. Meet back here at six sharp. Here are comms and keep them on at all times so we can get ahold of you if needed." He says handing each girl a unit.

"And Liz, I want you to search every camera and phone record you can in this city to see if we can get a hit anywhere. Okay guys lets go." I say as we rush out the door. Just before I leave the building; Townsend grabs my arm and pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"Maybe you can finish jogging my memory later." He says before walking out and walking across the street. Leaving me momentarily frozen in shock. Man, Cammie couldn't have picked a worse time to disappear again.

I'm going to kill this kid if she doesn't get herself killed. How could I miss her leaving the house? I mean she is the chameleon but how did I not here her leave? I need to put a bell on that kid or something.

**Okay there you go. Did I do a good job? That is my first one-shot and it took me a long time to write and make it good. Should I write more one-shots or leave it and never write another one again? Please tell me what you think I really want to know! Once again Happy Birthday Bornastar1! **

**Love y'all and peace out fanfictioners,**

**mnash123**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Ok so I got a review saying I should do more tabby fics so before I even write another one; should I write more? Like I wasn't very confident with it but if yall want them maybe I could work something out. But keep in mind; my other story Why Didn't You Tell Me would still be my first priority. Please let me know what you think. Also if I did write another one, should I do a part two for Jog Your Memory? As you can tell I'm really confused on what I should do so yall tell me. Please check out Why Didn't You Tell Me. It would mean alot to me if you did so yeah. Ok I'm gonna go considering its 1:40 at night here... I'm really sorry for those of you who thought this was another one shot.

Peace out and love y'all,

mnash 123


End file.
